


Making Memories

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: Changkyun hasn't been feeling like himself. Kihyun noticed and wants to help cheer him up only by sneaking out and having fun with a lot of tension on the side.





	1. Shirtless Tensions

It had been a few hours since Monsta X arrived to their hotel in the new city. They had been traveling around due to their promotions. Normally they didn't get a chance to explore the new places. With the boys' hectic schedules and getting to next city in time, they didn't have time to be tourists. However today was going to be different. 

 

Changkyun hadn't been feeling like himself lately. It had been like that for almost 2 weeks now. He didn't know why, he just felt a mixture of sadness and emptiness inside and it was fucking killing him. He just knew he wanted out of this funk or whatever it was. 

 

"Hey Chang-" the voice was immediately cut off.

Changkyun turned from his suitcase to see who had walked into his and Minhyuk's room. His eyes met a pair of wide brown eyes which were very noticeably staring at his chest. His very bare and dripping chest which he might add. Changkyun cleared his throat before gently saying 

 

"Do you need something Kihyun?" 

Kihyun brought his eyes up to meet the maknae's. 

"Well I uh-" 

He took a deep breath before starting again. 

"I noticed you seem down and it's been like that for a while. I don't know what's wrong but I think I know how to get your mind off of whatever it is that's bothering you. We should go out and explore a bit? We haven't gotten a chance to do that at all since we've been so busy. I even looked up some places we could go." Kihyun finished. Giving Changkyun a hopeful smile. Changkyun thought for a moment. He turned back around and continued looking in his suitcase for a shirt. He was after all only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. 

 

"Okay but even if I agreed we aren't allowed to go. The managers won't let us." Changkyun said with a sigh as he pulled out a blue shirt. Kihyun smirked and walked towards the boy. Changkyun's back was still facing him. Kihyun got on his tiptoes so that he could whisper into the younger boy's ear. 

 

"That is exactly why we have to sneak out" he breathed into the other boy's ear. Kihyun stopped tip toeing and turned his head so that he could see his friend's expression. 

 

Changkyun was immediately taken aback by the close proximity of the older boy. He had to gulp and take a deep breath to focus on what Kihyun had said and not actually on Kihyun.

He pulled the blue shirt on before taking a step to the older boy. 

 

"Look I appreciate you being concerned and making an effort to make me feel better but I don't think I'm in the mood for sneaking out." He whispered. His forehead leaning against the other boy's. He looked straight into Kihyun's eyes. 

 

Wow they were really pretty. How had he not noticed before? They shined with personality and kindness. Kihyun shut his eyes. The younger boy's intense gaze was getting to him. He took a deep breath. Changkyun's heart immediately started to beat faster when he felt the older boy inhale and exhale. He could feel his breath fanning over his face. They were so close that he could even smell the spearmint gum he was chewing earlier and the light citrus scent from his shampoo. Kihyun was so close to him. So close. If only he could just-

 

"No. We are going to do something fun because we haven't done that in a long fucking time. We're young and we should be making memories. Not rolling around in misery." He paused to breathe.

"Please Changkyun. I want to do this with you, for you." Kihyun looked back into the younger boy's eyes. Changkyun could see they were so full of want. How could he say no? He couldn't explain it but there was a strange atmosphere. A strange intensity that Changkyun had never felt around anyone before. Not until Kihyun. 

 

"Okay" Changkyun whispered. The older boy immediately perked up.

 

"So we're sneaking out?" He said with an exited grin. 

"Yes."


	2. Secrets and Sneaking Out

"Okay so since we're sneaking out, we have to be well prepared and have a plan. Now there's only 1 way to get to the elevators from here. We have to go down the hall and turn right. Mine and Hoseok's room is between here and the elevators. If anyone sees us we can pretend we're going back to my room. Once we get in the elevators it shouldn't be that hard to get out. There are taxis waiting outside so we can just slip into one and we'll be on our way. Also we probably shouldn't actually go into my room because Hoseok and Minhyuk are in there and it will look suspicious if we just come and then leave." 

 

Changkyun listened to Kihyun tell him the plan. He could tell Kihyun had really thought this through and he had to say he was thankful for his effort. Maybe a little adventure with best friend was what he needed. Changkyun couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to have Kihyun. 

 

"Hey what are you smiling about?" Kihyun asked with a cheeky grin. 

 

Before Changkyun could even think he said 

"You."

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what had left his mouth. He looked at Kihyun. The older boy was flustered and looking at the floor. He gave an awkward laugh.

 

"You sound like Hoseok." He said with his cheeks still burning red. "But I don't think I dislike it." Kihyun said before walking towards the door. "Come on let's get going."

 

Changkyun started walking towards the door until he abruptly stopped.

 

"What happened?" Kihyun asked while turning around, now starting to get slightly annoyed. 

 

"I'm not wearing any makeup." The younger boy replied. Still not moving from where he stopped. He was unsure if he wanted to put makeup on or if he was fine going without it. 

 

Kihyun's expression softened. 

"It's okay you don't need it. And besides I like you better without makeup." Kihyun turned back around to face the door. His cheeks once again turning red. Changkyun immediately felt his insides heat up and turn to gush. Who knew Kihyun would be able to spark something so powerful inside of him with just a few words. It felt nice to feel something good for once. Changkyun smiled to himself, again before making his way to the other boy. 

 

Kihyun looked out the peephole, making sure no managers were right outside before slowly opening the door. The plan was to casually walk, acting like they were going to Kihyun and Hoseok's room which was practically at the other side of the floor, however it was still on their way to the elevators. Damn this hotel for being so big and damn the elevators for being so far.

 

Everything was going fine. They were casually walking. Well that's what it looked like from the outside. On the inside Changkyun could feel his heart hammering and his palms sweating because he was so afraid of getting caught. Never had he ever done anything like this. 

 

They were just about to reach Kihyun and Hoseok's room when they heard a door open and close not too far away. Changkyun turned his head back and nearly shat himself. It was one of their managers. 

"Keep walking. Act normal." Kihyun whisper yelled to Changkyun. The duo kept walking until they reached Hoseok's door. Kihyun stopped there and so did Changkyun. They smiled back to the manager as he walked past them, busy talking on the phone. He didn't seem to suspect anything. Good their plan worked, so far. 

 

"Should we go" Changkyun questioned. Still whispering. 

"Let's just wait over here for a minute." 

 

The 2 boys stood there for about 10 seconds, trying to calm down until they heard something from inside the room. 

"What was that?" Kihyun questioned. 

Changkyun shrugged and put his ear to the door to listen. Kihyun did the same. And then they heard it. A moan. It was definitely a moan. It was breathless and needy and it sounded like Minhyuk. Kihyun and Changkyun ripped their ear's away from the door at the speed of light. Faster than the flash even. They bolted towards the elevators. They didn't stop until they were inside and the lift doors were shutting. Changkyun pushed the ground floor button before leaning against the cool mirror, still trying to calm his breathing. 

 

"Did you know?" Changkyun finally asked Kihyun. 

 

"No. I had no idea they were... Whatever they're doing. I never noticed how close Hoseok and Minhyuk were becoming." Kihyun said. Changkyun wasn't ready to hear their names yet. It wasn't the fact that 2 of his closest friends were together or whatever that hurt him. It was the fact that they didn't tell him. They kept it a secret from him and he was too blind to see. Who knew how long it had been going on for. At least that's what he told himself was why he was upset. But maybe it was that his own band mates were having fun and had someone. Why did he feel like he didn't? Why did he feel alone?

 

The elevator dinged. Signaling they had arrived to the lobby. Changkyun stepped out and read the clock. It was only 8pm. 

 

Kihyun and Changkyun walked out the front entrance. There were taxis lined out waiting so they got into the first one. Changkyun slipped in the back seat and Kihyun right after him. It was then Changkyun realized he didn't know where they were going. The older boy seemed to have something else In mind though. He pulled out his phone and showed something to the taxi driver. The driver gave them a weird look but nodded nonetheless. 

 

Oh god where was Kihyun taking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets just pretend Kihyun has a phone


	3. Intimate Taxi Ride

Changkyun and Kihyun had been sitting in the backseat of the taxi for 2 minutes now. Changkyun still had no idea where Kihyun was taking him. Come to think of it how did Kihyun even plan all of this? Where did he even get money in the right currency? DID he even have money in the right currency? 

 

Changkyun slowly straightened up and leaned towards Kihyun

 

"Hey. How did you get the money?" He whispered to the older boy.

 

Kihyun turned his head to look at Changkyun. 

"I told the manager that Jooheon, Hyungwon and I were going to eat at the hotel restaurant and that we needed money to get in. Of course I accidentally gave him too much when he was going to get it exchanged and when he came back with the money I wasn't feeling well enough to eat a lot." Kihyun replied with a mischievous smile. 

 

Changkyun blinked at his bandmate. The odd feeling of loneliness came creeping back in and he didn't know why at first but then realized. They hadn't invited him to eat with them. Changkyun abruptly turned away from Kihyun. He didn't want to let the singer know that after all he was doing he still felt that crippling sadness. 

 

As if Kihyun read the younger's mind he placed his hand on Changkyun's bare knee and softly spoke.

 

"Hey. When we were planning to eat we were going to invite you but Minhyuk said you just got in the shower and didn't look too well. I guess everyone else noticed you aren't the same but they don't know what to do about it."

 

Changkyun let out a sigh and turned back his head to face his friend once again. He was met by a strong gaze, closet to him than he thought. Kihyun was so close. Their faces were barely centimeters apart. Changkyun was now aware of the older's hand on his exposed knee. He could smell Kihyun's citrus shampoo again. The rapper concluded it was now his favorite scent in the world. Citrus with the mix of only what could be described as Kihyun. He could feel the heat radiating off of his bandmate. It would be conferring if the younger's heart wasn't about to jump out of his chest. Changkyun couldn't look away from those eyes. They were fucking captivating. 

 

The driver suddenly swerved the car and announced they had arrived in English. Kihyun took out his money. His cheeks were flushed red. The rapper could only imagine he looked the same. He flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror and saw that the drive was looking straight at him, giving him a dirty look. Changkyun took a wild guess and thought that the driver has seen the two doing.. what though? They weren't doing anything right?

 

Changkyun got out of the car followed by Kihyun. He almost laughed out loud when he saw where they had arrived. No wonder the driver didn't seem to like them. Kihyun brought them to a children's fun park.


	4. Close Space

After minor language difficulties, the two had paid their entrance fee and made their way inside. It was warm, that was for sure. Compared to their home it was really warm. It was also dark outside. Obviously, the sun wouldn't be out at 8:30 pm.

 

The two walked in in silence. The park was big. Changkyun could see the flashing lights of rides way ahead. There was also a train that would probably take them around if they wanted to ride it. But the strangest thing was that it was silent. So silent that the only thing to be heard was the dull buzz of the lights on the tall lampposts. There was hardly anyone here. The park overall looked dead and still, causing an eerie feeling to crawl up the younger's spine.

 

"Kihyun, why is it so empty?" The rapper asked in a quiet voice. 

 

"It's Monday, you can't expect families to be here having fun on a Monday evening." The older boy replied not even bothering to look at the younger. 

 

Changkyun didn't know what to say to that so he just asked "what do you want to do first?"

 

"That." Kihyun pointed. Changkyun looked and saw that the singer was pointing at a big area of inflatable fun houses. There were around 6 of them. There was a big inflatable pirate ship, gorilla, castle, shoe, crow, and a haunted house. Most of them were tall, you could climb up and down.

 

"You're kidding right?" Changkyun scoffed. Kihyun looked back at the boy with a confused look. 

 

"Why? They look fun." Kihyun said frowning. Changkyun sighed for the nth time today. Kihyun wanted to go on the inflatable houses. He had to do something for Kihyun. 

 

"Okay fine lets go." The smile Kihyun smiled made Changkyun glad he said yes. He wanted the older boy to keep that smile forever. 

 

The pair started walking towards the inflatable houses. There was no one else to be seen. It was almost abandoned. 

 

"Hey wait one second." Kihyun told the younger boy. Changkyun stopped as told by the singer with a look of confusion. Kihyun started to get on his knees. Changkyun gulped. 

 

"What are yo-" 

"You're shoe is untied." Kihyun cut him off. Changkyun couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. There was Kihyun, down on his knees right before him. Changkyun felt his mouth go dry and he didn't know why he just knew that Kihyun was the reason for this. Kihyun finished tying his shoe and was up before Changkyun knew it.

 

"There." Kihyun said with a smile.

"Thanks." Was all the younger murmured before awkwardly looking away. He could feel his face heating up. 

 

"Okay which one should we go on first?" Kihyun asked out loud. 

 

While Kihyun was observing which one to go on the rapper saw a sign which he was smart enough to read. 

 

"Hey Kihyun. Come here." Kihyun walked over to where the younger was standing, a look of confusion etched on his face. 

"Read this." 

Kihyun furrowed his brows and read. After he was done he took a step back before saying. 

"Just because there's a height restriction doesn't mean we have to follow it." 

Changkyun nearly choked. 

"Kihyun you can't be serious. You're still gonna go? We'll get in trouble. Our manger is going to kill us." The younger said with wide eyes. Kihyun just smirked. 

 

"This is about making memories and having fun. So I'm going to make memories and have fun." 

 

Changkyun didn't know whether to be inspired of infuriated with the older boy's attitude. He decided he was both. Since he knew how stubborn the singer could be he knew there was no point in arguing. He would just go inside with Kihyun and come out and it would be over and no one would even know. 

 

Smiling to himself because of a certain brown haired boy, Changkyun followed his bandmate towards the inflatable haunted house. It was big that was for sure. It looked a little dusty and the color was so faded it was hard to tell if it was originally purple or brown. 

 

"I'm going in." Kihyun firmly stated. 

 

"You're not going to take your shoes off?" The younger replied with a teasing tone. Kihyun blinked and then smirked (again) and took a step closer to the younger. Changkyun felt his breath hitch in his throat. The citrus aroma instantly flooded his senses. His heart was on fire. Kihyun moved his face towards the crook of the younger's neck. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

"The real question is are you taking them off." Kihyun whispered. Who knew the singer could go that soft and deep. Kihyun stepped away and walked inside the haunted house, grinning to himself. The other boy waited a few seconds for his cheeks to cool down before following him inside. 

 

It was dark and it was hot. That's how he would describe the inflatable haunted house. Not only that but he had to crawl. The rapper couldn't help but feel annoyed at his bare skin rubbing against the annoying plastic material. He had just taken a shower and he felt like he needed another one.

 

After crawling around and following the only path he eventually caught up to Kihyun. 

 

"Hey there you are." Changkyun whispered.

 

"Let's go this way." Kihyun said. Changkyun couldn't see his friend's face but he knew he was smiling. That was enough to make coming inside worth it. 

 

Kihyun lead the two of them to some (inflatable) steps. Without even hesitating he started going up. Changkyun didn't bother to argue. Besides he was curios to see what they would find up there. 

 

"Woah" was the first thing the younger said as he reached the top. Between the stairs and the slide there was a small space to sit and a window (or an inflatable window) to see outside. They were high but only 10 feet off the ground at most. 

 

Kihyun was sitting, looking out. There wasn't that much space. Probably because it wasn't meant for two grown boys. Nonetheless Changkyun squeezed in beside his friend and looked outside. 

 

"Great view huh?" The younger asked teasingly.

 

"Yeah I love starring at the back of that building. It's beautiful." Kihyun replied with an equally teasing tone. They could see the sky and the half moon. They could also see where they were just standing a few minutes ago reading the sign. Changkyun blushed when he saw the spot where Kihyun bent down and tied his shoes for him. Dammit Kihyun.

 

The two sat in silence for a moment. It was a comfortable silence. Changkyun concluded that he really enjoyed Kihyun's company, even just sitting in silence was fine with him. 

 

"Shit. Shit." Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kihyun mutter under his breath. The rapper's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the park employee standing where the sign was. She looked middle aged and grumpy. If she caught them it would not turn out good. 

 

"Kihyun. What do we do. If we get caught she'll probably hand us to the police. Our manager will k-" Changkyun was abruptly stopped by Kihyun's hand on his mouth. The younger's eyes widened once again. He didn't move Kihyun's hand though. 

 

"First we have to stay quiet. There's a pretty good chance she can't see us. We'll just wait until she leaves and then we can get out." The older whisper yelled, looking directly into his friend's wide eyes. Kihyun moved his hand and placed it on Changkyun's knee instead. For comfort. 

 

Changkyun's skin felt like he had just been jolted with electricity. Kihyun's hand on his knee. He looked down. His shorts were riding up and Kihyun's hand was basically on his exposed thigh. His heart was beating really fast. The younger couldn't help it though. 

 

Changkyun flicked his eyes to the older's face. Kihyun was looking back outside, waiting to see when the woman would leave. Changkyun took this chance to drink in his friend's features. His eyes were such a pretty shade of medium brown how could look at them all day. His skin has a very thin layer of sweat from the heat. It caused a glow around his face. And those lips. Those perfect pink lips. They were beautiful; Kihyun was beautiful. 

 

Changkyun was startled when he looked back up to Kihyun's eyes and they were looking straight into his. They held emotions Changkyun couldn't really identify. Adoration? Fascination? 

 

The rapper could feel Kihyun's breath fanning across his lips. He could smell his citrusy smell that he found so addictive. He couldn't help but lean in a bit. They were now only inches away. This teasing was going to drive Changkyun insane.

 

Kihyun moved closer. Just when Changkyun thought the older was going to seal the space between their lips, Kihyun buried his head in the younger's shoulder. He inhaled deeply. 

 

"Did you just sniff me?" Changkyun couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

 

"Yeah you smell good." The older said against his shoulder. The younger felt a pleasant shiver run through his whole body. He couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around the older boy and taking in a deep breath. Breathing in that smell of his shampoo. 

 

"So do you."

 

 

 

Changkyun and Kihyun got out of the fun house when they saw the employee had left. Kihyun bought ice cream for him and the younger. They walked around the park a little while more, looking at the lights of the rides and enjoying the other's presence.

 

When it was around 9:30 the 2 decided it would be best if they headed back. Kihyun got a taxi and sat in the backseat with Changkyun. 

 

"I had fun." Changkyun finally said after a minute into the car ride. Kihyun looked at him and took Changkyun's hand.

 

"Me too." He said with a smile and gave the younger boy's hand a gentle squeeze. Changkyun felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest any second. The way Kihyun's hand was rubbing circles on the back of his own. They fit so perfectly. Kihyun's hand was soft. Oh god he could probably feel his hand sweating. Changkyun took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. He couldn't stop smiling.


	5. finally

After arriving back to their hotel and paying the taxi driver, Kihyun and Changkyun were still holding hands. They were in the lobby waiting for the elevator. Changkyun still had that giant smile plastering his face. 

 

"Hey can I stay in your room tonight? I don't feel like going back to mine and Wonho's room, lord knows what I'll find in there after what we heard." Kihyun asked turning bright red. Changkyun nodded, not being able to find words to say. 

 

When they finally got in the elevator Changkyun looked in the mirror. He was almost unrecognizable. He looked...happy. There was a slight red tinge to his cheeks, either from the heat outside or Kihyun. His eyes looked bright for once. This only made him happier. He felt bubbly and giddy.

 

"Okay we have to be really quiet and make sure no one sees us walking from the elevators. We've only been gone for 2 hours and everyone's probably asleep so chances are no one noticed we left. Unless Wonho and Minhyuk weren't too busy with themselves that is. I think we are fine though it sounded pretty hot and heavy if you-" 

Changkyun slapped his hand against Kihyun's mouth.

 

"Will you shut up. I don't want to think about my best friends doing all that together." Changkyun said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He removed his hand and instantly flashbacks of Kihyun doing something very similar only a few minutes ago in the fun house came back. The rapper felt heat rush to his ears. 

 

After the lift doors opened they both looked around before stepping out. No one was here. Changkyun walked ahead of Kihyun as they tried to remain quiet and swift. Key word; tried. 

 

Changkyun was only a few feet away from Hoseok's door when Kihyun tripped over his own feet causing the both of them to tumble down. 

 

"Kihyun!! Get off!! Fast!!" The younger whisper yelled. After a few light accidental touches in shy places Kihyun managed to get up. Changkyun hastily pushed himself up and huffed. He knew his face must be burning and he could feel the lingering sensation of Kihyun's body on top of his. 

 

Before anything else happened Changkyun was opening his room. It was exactly how he left it. Good. No one came in. 

 

Minhyuk's bed by the window remained untouched. 

 

"Hey I'm going to go wash up." I.m. told the singer. He closed the bathroom door behind him and grabbed his toothbrush.

 

 

 

Changkyun was now in his own bed. He had changed into a comfortable grey t-shirt. Kihyun was washing up and getting ready for bed in the bathroom. 

 

Changkyun was lost in his own thoughts about the day. He heard Kihyun come out of the bathroom but didn't pay attention to it. And then he felt the bed dip with someone's presence. The covers were moved a bit and Kihyun got in. 

 

"Jesus holy shit I didn't know this was your bed." Kihyun said upon realizing Changkyun was there too. 

 

"I forgot this was your room and not mine. Why didn't you say anything?" The older boy said as the tips of his ears turned pink. 

 

"I don't know I guess I don't mind you sleeping here." The rapper answered honestly. There was a moment of silence.

 

"Okay then I'm sleeping here." The singer said with a smile. 

 

The bed wasn't small but it wasn't big either. There was enough space for the two of them to fit comfortably but move too much and you fall. 

 

Changkyun couldn't stop his heart from pounding. Kihyun was sleeping with him. Sure they had done this before, sleep in the same bed but there was something different about tonight. He could feel the older's skin grazing his own. Kihyun had his back towards Changkyun but the younger could feel their knees and legs touching. 

 

Changkyun decided to stop being creepy and to try to go to sleep. He laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. His mind couldn't stop rerunning what happened at the park. Kihyun really was something. 

 

2 minutes had passed before Changkyun realized something. The realization made him laugh. He couldn't help it he started to laugh out loud. He was full on laughing. This caused Kihyun to turn to face him but he didn't say anything. He just watched the boy laugh with an amused look. After the younger finally calmed down he faced the singer. Woah they were close. Only a few centimeters apart. 

 

"Want to tell me what's so funny?" Kihyun asked looking into the rappers eyes. Changkyun could feel his breath on his own face with every word Kihyun spoke. He felt a shiver run through him. He snapped out of his thoughts remembering Kihyun was waiting for an answer. 

 

"Kihyun. I feel happy. I finally feel happy." Kihyun's face lit up. He smiled so wide Changkyun was a little concerned that his face would crack. Though he probably looked the same. 

 

"Me too Changkyun. I'm happy too." 

 

Changkyun felt Kihyun shuffle a bit under the blanket before he brought his hand up and grabbed the younger's hand. Changkyun felt electricity run down his spine. He couldn't stop starring into Kihyun's eyes they were so captivating and beautiful, just like Kihyun himself. 

 

"Thank you. For everything." Changkyun whispered to the older. They were so close it only felt right to whisper. I.m realized he had been starring at the singers lips. For a while too. He couldn't help it they looked so inviting.

 

When he realized Kihyun hadn't replied yet he snapped his eye's to the other's only to find them looking at his own lips. Oh my god. Kihyun was starring at his lips. Kihyun looked back into Changkyun's eyes. The younger felt him move closer. They were now millimeters apart. Changkyun felt his heart beat impossibly faster. He wanted Kihyun to kiss him so bad he thought he would combust. He could see Kihyun's eyes flicking back and forth from the rappers eyes and lips. Fuck. Changkyun moved even closer. If anyone moved any closer their lips would touch. 

 

The amazing smell of Kihyun and citrus was once again filling the younger's senses. This time he could even smell the fresh toothpaste.

 

"Can I?" The older whispered. Changkyun looked back into his eyes. There was a look of intense desire and want mixed with that beautiful brown. Changkyun knew his answer. And before Kihyun could say anything else Changkyun was covering his lips with his own. 

 

Kihyun wasn't shocked. He was ready. His eyes flew shut and immediately he kissed back. He squeezed the younger's hand that he was still holding. 

 

Changkyun couldn't believe how good this felt. Kihyun's lips moving against his own. He could taste the hotel toothpaste. It slowly got more heated. The younger let go of the older's hand and cupped his face instead, his other arm dropped under the blanket to Kihyun's hip. The singer had his hands in the younger's hair. 

 

Eventually Changkyun pulled the older on top. Now he was straddling his torso. It was a pattern, they would kiss and then pause for air while the move. A fucking beautiful pattern. 

 

Changkyun couldn't get enough of Kihyun. 

 

After about 15 minutes of making out they stopped. Kihyun, breathing hard, rested his forehead against the younger's. Changkyun was in between Kihyun's knees. The older was still straddling. The rapper had his hands on the older's hips. They stayed like that for some time. Taking in the other's appearance. Swollen lips and messy hair.

 

"As much as I like doing this, I think we should sleep. I know both of us are really tired." Kihyun whispered. 

Changkyun just nodded and Kihyun moved off of him. The older adjusted the covers and wrapped his arms around the younger. Changkyun fell asleep with a smile on his face and a feeling of happiness in his chest.


End file.
